


Ternion

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: Kray and the Foresight Foundation have fallen. Life is returning to normal while the Burning Rescue works to clean and repair Promepolis. Lio likes the distraction of work, it helps him keep his mind off of worrying if Gueira and Meis are okay.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Ternion

Lio sighed, he was concerned about Gueira and Meis. It had been nearly a week since everything went down, but he’d yet to see or hear from either of them. Even then, he had only gotten slight confirmation that they were okay when he and Galo had teamed up against Kray. He didn’t see them, but he had heard Gueira call out to him.

“Boss!” Lio’s head whipped around, urgently scanning the crowd milling around him. The chunk of rubble he was in the process of moving dropped back to the ground, cracking into several smaller pieces. There they were. Gueira and Meis. They looked alright. Not everyone had fared as well after everything they had been through at the hands of the Foresight Foundation. Lio was still trying to process that they were finally here in front of him when he was suddenly off the ground, sandwiched between his two comrades.

“You look like shit,” Gueira quipped, his eyes trailing over Lio’s face and bare arms that were bruised and scraped once they had dropped him back onto his feet.

“Gee, thanks. You two don’t look so hot yourself.” Lio rolled his eyes, knowing full well he did look worse than they did. They looked tired, but not beat up like he was at least. He was glad that he looked worse. They’d put themselves in danger to save him when they’d been ambushed by the Freeze Force and they had surely suffered significantly while being extorted as a power source.

“Okay, what the hell are you wearing?” Meis asked, the bridge of his nose wrinkling at the simple black t-shirt and loose-fitting red pants Lio was currently wearing. He had the matching red and yellow jacket tied around his waist. Lio’s eyes dropped down to examine his outfit.

“My uniform?” Lio sounded uncertain, a blonde brow quirking up as he met the puzzled faces of his friends.

“Your _uniform_?” Gueira and Meis shared a look with one another before they dissolved into laughter.

“You’re kidding, right?” Gueira managed through the laughter.

“The big bad leader of the Mad Burnish joined the Burning Rescue?” Lio’s cheeks puffed out a bit as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“As a matter of fact, I did.” His eyes narrowed slightly to accompany his pout.

“How did that even happen?” Meis’ brows crept towards his hairline in response to Lio and his defensive behavior. Gueira bumped his shoulder into Meis’, a grin spread across his face.

“Come on, that blue-haired idiot is part of the Burning Rescue.” Meis’ face lit up in a matching grin to mirror Gueira’s.

“Riiight,” Meis’ eyes drifted over Lio’s shoulder, where the man in question was busy working. “He _is_ pretty hot; I can’t say I really blame you.” Lio looked horrified while Gueira and Meis dissolved into laughter once again.

“Well,” the pair looked between Lio and Galo again, “I guess we’ll leave you to it then—”

“What?” Lio cut Gueira off, urgency in his eyes. “No—”

“Aren’t you working?”

“Yeah,” Lio conceded, “but I can leave. It’s fine.” He didn’t actually know if it was fine. He was sure Ignis, or at least Remi, would have something to say about him leaving work early, but it was just him and Galo here right now. “Just let me tell Galo.” Lio jerked his head in Galo’s general direction. Gueira shrugged while Meis gave Lio a curt not.

Turning away from his friends, Lio closed his eyes and took a deep breath before approaching his partner. His emotions were starting to overwhelm him, but he refused to let them surface.

"Galo?" Gueira and Meis watched as Lio awkwardly kicked a small piece of rubble as he addressed the Burning Rescue member. "I'm going to head out for the day." There was a look of surprise on Galo's face for a moment. The argument that they weren't done yet was on the tip of his tongue, but it fizzled out when he noticed the former Mad Burnish members watching them. He offered them a bright smile and waved at them excitedly. The pair looked at one another before offering small, confused waves in return.

"I'll let the others know." Lio was honestly a little shocked that Galo was so accepting of him running out on work. They needed all the hands they could get with the clean up after all.

"I'll see you back at the station, okay?" Lio turned his back on Galo and started back towards Gueira and Meis. He hesitated, then turned to look over his shoulder at Galo. "I can see if they are willing to help us out tomorrow." Galo had joked about having them help out before, but Lio thought that he might actually be able to talk them into it if they really didn’t have any serious injuries. Galo's face lit up and that was all the reassurance Lio needed before he finally walked away to join his friends.

Galo watched Lio as he smiled softly up at Gueira and Meis. He hadn't vocalized it, but everyone could read it on his face just how anxious he was to know that they were okay. They'd been through a lot together in a short time. They were a family.

Gueira nudged Lio in the side with his elbow, a teasing grin on his face. Lio bumped into Meis as a result, who dropped an arm over Lio's shoulders while they walked away. They looked happy. There was no more lingering tension waiting for the next ambush.

The last time Lio had been able to talk to them like this was before the Freeze Force had attacked them following their escape from containment. Gueira and Meis had sacrificed themselves to keep Lio from being captured again. He wanted to repay them for saving him. For believing in him. They didn’t have to stay by his side or accept him as their leader when he was just a kid in comparison. They had been leading the Mad Burnish just fine, yet they had accepted Lio and his ideas for the future. The future Lio had promised them hadn't quite panned out, but they had a new future ahead of them. And this time, they didn’t need to build it alone.


End file.
